


Bedazzled

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you have a conversation about butt-plugs.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedazzled

"Danny... Danny please," Steve pleads, his voice tinged with begging. His hands are fisted in the sheets, knuckles white. His arms had given out and now he's chest down on the mattress, the side of his face pressed into the pillow. Danny's got a firm grip on his hips, holding tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises on the delicate skin there. The way Steve wears his pants, at least some of the bruises will be visible later, should Steve decide to rip his shirt off.

  
There is a stuttering in Danny's hips, a precursor to the end, and Steve wobbles a little on his knees, trying to push himself that much closer into the other man's thrusts. It's like Danny's got this weird instinct; he knows just how to move, just how to angle his thrusts so they make the magic happen every time. Steve cries out until his throat is raw, the pleasure overwhelming to the point where all he can do is whine.

Suddenly he feels it, Danny going rigid behind him, grunting. The other man's thick cock swells in Steve's ass and there is warmth, hot and gushing inside. He pushes for a few more minutes before collapsing on top of Steve, sweat causing them to slide against each other. Steve's dick is still hard, squashed between his belly and the mattress. They breathe together for a moment before Danny gets up, groaning at the slight twinge in his knee.

He smiles at Steve before going to the bathroom to clean up. Steve sits up slowly, one hand ghosting to his erection and tugging at it a little. He's kneeling up on the mattress when he feels it, warm and trickling along the inside of his thigh. It's liquid Danny, his essence or something, and its cruising slowly down the inside of his leg. The idea, the very notion, makes Steve's dick twitch, makes him come back to attention. Danny removing himself always made him flag a little.

Danny has come back into the room and has stopped, his eyes roaming over Steve, curious. Steve has that far-away look in his eyes, dick clutched in one fist. The light streaming in through the window glints off the mess oozing down the insides of Steve's thighs, and Danny's eyes widen a little with the realization that Steve is aroused by that mess, by how that mess got there. Where that mess is coming from.

"Steve, what're you doing, huh?"

Steve snaps back to attention, his eyes widen as he stares back at Danny.

"Uh, well, um..."

"What've you got goin' on back here, babe?" Danny asks quietly, coming up to the bed and coming around behind Steve, extending a hand and trailing a finger down his ass and into the mess, down to the back of Steve's knee. The taller of the two gasps where he kneels, eyes wide and watching, a delicious shudder running up and down his spine.

"Did you do this? Make this nasty little mess, I mean." Danny's voice has taken on that edge, the one that reduces Steve and all his training to nothing. Danny's eyes have hardened, and a frown has formed on his face.

"You are disgusting, Steven."

Steve blushes and lowers his eyes. He's moving his fist faster now, cock fully at attention and back in the game, head oozing pre-cum. He watches Danny rummage around in the closet, straining to reach the top shelf. It's Steve's house, Steve's closet, but Danny has managed to infiltrate every part of his life and his storage areas are no different. It doesnt shock Steve at all when Danny pulls down a box he's never seen before, a cardboard one that is unmarked.

"Babe you're gonna need to get off the bed for a sec, ok, stand beside it and bend over."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, Steven."

He does what he's told, because following orders is something he's good at, and now his long, lean frame is bent over at the waist next to the bed. Danny is behind him, Steve heard him open the bedside table drawer and remove what is undoubtedly the lube, and he can hear the top being popped, hears Danny smearing the slick stuff over... something. He wants to turn and look, he does, but that wouldnt be following orders, so he remains still.

There's pressure, then, behind him and Steve cringes away from it a little. His asshole is still tender and sore from earlier, and now there is this blunt force pressing against it, forcing it's way inside. It isn't Danny, though, Danny is firm and warm and thick. This feels cold and generally not alive, but it's thick and smooth.

"D-danny, what... what is that?"

"You will see... in just a minute... aha! There, go stand in front of the mirror, you can probably get a peek." Danny stands back, grinning a little and admiring his handy-work. Steve slowly stands up straight, can feel something... protruding from between his cheeks and reaches around to probe at it.

Standing with his back to the mirror, Steve glances over his shoulder and pries at the globes of his ass, pulling them apart and leaning forward a little. He can see it, then, can see it almost glittering. Eyes narrowing, he turns his attention to Danny before looking back to the mirror.

"Is that... did you put a butt-plug in me? A bedazzled butt-plug?"

"Certainly would appear that way, wouldn't it? I saw it and immediately thought of you. And hey, now we won't have to worry about you leaking that nasty mess all over the place."

"That isn't my mess, Danny, it's yours--"

Danny is across the room and shoving Steve against the wall. Steve's eyes are wide and staring, and his cock is straining against his belly. Danny has taken it in hand, has come up on tip-toe so he can speak directly into Steve's ear.

"Oh, oh no, my friend, that is not my mess. It's yours, and do you know why? It's yours because you are a dirty, nasty boy, and only nasty boys leak dirty nasty messes. Do you understand?"

Steve is whimpering uncontrollably now, hands braced against the wall, head thrown back. He can feel the muscles in his ass clenching wildly around the firm plastic caught inside him. Danny becomes another animal sometimes, becomes another person that takes the reins and leaves Steve in his cosmic dust. That animal has Steve by the dick, is speaking in low in his throat and directly into Steve's ear, whispering disgusting things and Steve just can't anymore, was denied orgasm before and his body wants it so bad that before he can react he's coming, spurting thick ribbons of cum through Danny's fist.

The orgasm reduces Steve to jelly and he's sliding down the wall, Danny standing over him.

"Hey, babe, turn over so I can pull that thing out."

Steve barely moves and he feels Danny's fingers prodding at his tender flesh until they can grasp the end of the plug. He pulls and Steve cries out, soft high-pitched sighs escaping through his lips. Danny shushes him, free hand rubbing at his back soothingly as he continues to pull, the plug finally coming free. The other end is slightly coated with semen and Danny chuckles to himself.

"You ok down there, hon? C'mere, lets get you cleaned up." Steve feels Danny grasp his arm and he allows himself to be lead to the bathroom and into the shower, where the whole damn mess gets washed away.

-FIN-

 


End file.
